Hiroto Kurosaki
Hiroto Kurosaki (ヒロト黒崎, Kurosaki Hiroto)' '''Hiroto was conceived by Masaki and Isshin Kurosaki days before being killed by Grand Fisher. When Masaki gave birth to Hiroto they were living in the Rukongai and were met with poverty however Masaki opened up a small clinic for gains money. When Hiroto was a teenager he started to expel huge amounts of spiritual energy that he could not control and enlisted into the Shino Academy for control it. At age 14 he graduated from the Shinigami Academy, a remarkable feat at such a young age, one year later he served as the lieutenant of the 2th Division before being promoted to Captain. He was then transferred over to the 5th Division as the newly appointed captain. 'Appearance' This young person stands at five feet, one and a quarter inches tall. His stature is mostly that of someone his age. However that's where he ceases to be average. His head has gently combed jet black hair. Locks of it fall across his face, his eyes are amber/brown color nearing hazel but still having hints of gold. His face is one of those...odd beauties. The kind of face where you look at it once and you see something pretty, maybe even beautiful. His body is muscular but more of a humble, occasionally works out, kind of muscle. Finally he appears to look around his early twenties, As for the way of a Shinigami, which is always as far as Hiroto is concerned, the 5th Division Captain wears the traditional haori of the Captain class. Unlike some others who have shared this rank, he refuses to alter his uniform in any way. The arms, material, sash, symbols, and even his footwear are all kept precisely regulation. Hiroto continues wearing this uniform far into battle, even when it impedes his movements or otherwise becomes a hazard. The other Captains of the Gotei 13 know that, when Hiroto's haori comes off, the man has marked his opponent for death. Underneath his haori is the black uniform of the Shinigami and his Zanpakuto, Kyogetsu. This sword is always strapped to his left side, ready to be wielded at a moments notice. In gigai he dress White collar shirt and black formal pants with only one set of pockets on the inside covered up by a black trench coat with white wrist cuffs and gloves, has a bearing of a cross around his neck. 'Personality' Hiroto is a very nice and kind person, he is also very sarcastic when it comes to fighting. He always has something smart to say and is somewhat of a strategist. He is also very protective of his friends and never holds grudges. He says that his resolve to fight is to find what he fights for. The men and women under his charge - both in the 13th Devision and the Kido Corps - are treated with respect and generosity so long as they uphold the duties of their rank. A particular oddity of his love of balance is his rule on breaks. A meditation garden stands open for any Shinigami who wishes to spend their free time amongst waterfalls and flowers. While he likes to keep things professional between himself and other Shinigami, Hiroto is known to be on friendly terms with most. His facial expression may not change, but his words and demeanor show a very calm, considerate soul. 'History' Masaki was pregnant with Hiroto when she was killed by Grand Fisher. Because Hiroto's chain of fate was infintesimally small he was already half way hollow when Masaki had konso performed on them and they were sent to Soul society effectively making him a hybrid. When Masaki gave birth to Hiroto they were living in the Rukongai and were met with poverty, and the many other hardships that many were faced with there as well. At some point Masaki opened up a small clinic, that doubled as a house resembling Isshin's. As he grew into him late teens, Hiroto began to help out him mother at the clinic she worked at. Same time he spent him time trained in a little bit of Kendo; Hiroto would train their legs and arms with sword strikes and footwork and fighting could not be avoided and using salvaged weapons from those that had been killed in previous fights; Hiroto managed to keep himself and his mother alive with him natural instincts. From his adolescence he began drive out spiritual pressure but this was not done purposely, for he could not control it entirely. His condition worsened to the point where his mother could not withstand being around his presence without being harmed. Days and nights felt quite lonely for him, as he rarely interacted with his mother, let alone his mother but he continued practicing the fundamentals of kendo. When the proper age came he bid his mother farewell and enlisted into the Shinigami Academy to fulfill the expectations his mother had hoped for. Hiroto excelled in the Academy, him training brought him to the top of the class in the physical disciplines. He started to learn the proper swinging of sword, proper breathing, stance and even controlling his inmense reiatsu. Next days, his talent on casting Kido was improved comparing on the first he showed it. On hand to hand combat, his sensei was overwhelmed for he mastered beating gangsters when he was still in the Rukongai. Also on sparrings, Hiroto showed calmness and speed regarding the use of wooden swords. Hiroto's bad personality slowly changed into a brighter one, he started to meet new friends, stronger rivals and realized he was a good person. About a year, the teacher started to require them using a real sword or Zanpakuto in the sparring subject. He was going to spar one of the best and muscular student of the Academy namely Kyojin. They were expecting Hiroto will be easily defeated since Kyojin mercilessly knocked his opponents using strength but Hiroto himself was just smiling greeting his opponent. Hiroto, using his calmness and self confidence, defeated Kyojin in no time without using much effort. Kyojin, instead of getting embarrassed, was inspired when Hiroto helped him stand up with a smile. Hiroto with his friends graduated the Academy and started accepting their job as a Shinigami. Kyojin also graduated and become a good friend to Hiroto treat. They celebrated by having a party cheering Hiroto as their Captain, their celebration was a lot of fun and very memorable for Hiroto. After a year of performance, Hiroto was recruited as a Lieutenant of the 2th Division because of his performance on missions and heartily accepted it with a smile. Hiroto is focused even more on becoming better. He is shooting for even higher ranks and has trained, and honed him skills so he can stay sharp always. When he had finally mastered him Bankai he had gained full harmony with Kyogetsu. They now had clear and open communication. He trusts him even more now than ever, and Kyogetsu the same. With Hiroto's current strength and power he was given the Fifth Division by him former Captain, which was odd for the Fifth, due to a switch in leadership meant the death of the last one, but he left on principle and gave the squad to a worthy person, and with a promise that Hiroto would do him best to show him new squad the "Light". This doesn't end yet. After becoming a Captain he was soon given a mission to find and fight the previous Captain of the Fifth. He found this insulting and in every sense of the word repulsive. Hiroto had become quite good friends with the former Captain Setsuna. He didn't want to kill him for the Chamber of 46's desires; he wanted to fight him because he respected him. He did as he was told and met up with Setsuna. He fought him for legitimacy for rights of being a Captain of the 5th Division. After the fight he started to hear another voice inside of him head, one that didn't belong to Hibiki or himself. Soon he found out that he was infected by the same virus that Setsuna had been infected with. He was becoming a Vizard. Soon enough he fought him inner hollow and won, but at a great price. He had almost died in the process. The fight was brutal and taxing on him physically as well as mentally. After winning he found that he had the power to call upon a Hollow mask, this mask gave him special abilities and more power. 'Power and abilities' '''Tremendous Spiritual Pressure: '''He is able to exert a massive amount of spiritual pressure enough to instill fear in the hearts of those who cannot withstand the spiritual pressure of a captain level Shinigami. His spiritual pressure was immense and uncontrollable when compared to regular shinigami, and caused people around him to fall ill due to its heavy presence; mainly it affected his mother who he was living with at the time. On the other hand, he is able to withstand the spiritual pressures of his fellow captains too. '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist:' Zanjutsu quickly became a favorite for Hiroto as his background was deeply rooted in the fundamentals of kendo. As such he is masterful at swordsmanship capable of delivery lethally precise attacks with ease. He can instantly change his style to an aggressive and destructive form hardening his spiritual energy augmenting every strike with his spiritual energy. His skills are very versatile; able to use various bladed weapons with high proficiency.He is shown to be highly adept in combining his hand-to-hand skills with his swordsmanship. *'Number One: Nadegiri' (撫で斬り, "Clean Sweep" or "Killing Several with One Sword Sweep"): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents protected by steel skin. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. *'Sabishii Mitsukai:' The neutral stance of Hiroto. For this stance, he adopts a relaxed standing position and holds his zanpakuto loosely by his side. Though it appears to be a rather open position, it is actually an extremely quick stance he developed mainly to attack from afar, dodge, defend, and strike between opponent's attacks. The captain combines his attack speed, swordsman's reflexes, and his rather-developed shunpo skills to defend from attacks even at the very last second, and can quickly overwhelm an unprepared enemy by combining lightning-quick attacks with his mastery of zanjutsu techniques. *'Reiatsushi': The user thrusts their weapon into the air in front of them, then slashes it. Their weapon is then encased in a thick reiatsu aura. This increases the weapons speed, strength, and sharpness.Only those with excellent sword skills and high spiritual pressure can use it. Kido Master: Hiroto is the Captain of the 5th Squad - the leader of the Kido Corps. His mastery over the arts of Kido is almost absolute, although his relatively young age has limited his knowledge to the spells and incantations still available to those of his rank. Older, more powerful abilities are beyond his grasp, more because of his lack of access than his lack of skill. Nonetheless he can execute a variety of spells without the incantation and still manage to deliver a formidable blow in addition to casting low level spells that produce amounts of damage comparable to a high level spell without an incantation In particular, Hiroto is skilled in Hado (Way of Destruction) spells. He is capable of using all but the strongest spells with Eishōhaki. While his skills in Kido are great, If one were to look at him in battle, they would see that Hiroto uses his speed and abilities with Kido to outmaneuver and control his opponents through precise attacks. *'Shunkō:' An advanced technique that combines hand-to-hand combat with Kidō. He fights by surrounding hir back and arms with pressurized Kidō. His version of Shunko literally turns reiatsu into raw physical power. In exchange for rapid growth in all of Hiroto's physical abilities, he sacrifices an amount of reiatsu equal to how much of a boost in power he requires. The technique can allow him to instantly neutralize an opponent's movement, apart from enhancing their arms and legs for battle. The Kidō itself can also be controlled and fired at opponents from his body, and can be used to create massive explosions. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: 'As the former lieutenant of corps commander of the Interrogation Unit of the Onmitsukidō Hiroto is adept at hand-to-hand combat. As he is capable of fighting against several armed opponents with just his bare hands although it is not his preferred method of engaging the enemy, if the tide turns in battle, Hiroto can hold his own without relying heavily on his sword. Hiroto can pinpoint pressure points to disarm and paralyze his opponents during close-quarters-combat. '''Flash Step Master: '''As a former lieutenant of the 2nd Division. In conjunction with his mastery in Zanjutsu, He moves with such tremendous speed that some opponents actually believes that he possess a form of teleportation, Hiroto is known to have mastered Shunpo, The reason for his impressive skills in flash step is because when he was Lieutenant of that division he studied under the 2th division with captain Ryoga Saotome who is known for his high level skills in shunpo, ranking among the fastest of the Gotei 13 captains. *'Senka (閃花, Flash Blossom): a special Shunpo technique where one moves to their opponent's back, directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu" and "Hakusui" in one strike (effectively cutting them off of their spiritual energy flow). This attack is his favorite to use. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. *''Utsusemi (空蝉; Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving an afterimage behind.'' *''Flash Clones: Hiroto is able to create at least 20 clones of himself at once using flash step, While they are indistinguishable from his true self and mimic his movements.'' Master Strategist & Tactician:'' Hiroto is highly perceptive in battle, taking all of the enemy's actions into consideration as the battle progresses. In addition, before preparing for battle he always analyzes the situation thoroughly before deciding whether the presence of his squad members is absolutely necessary. Still, he does not mind taking a risk for the sake of victory. '''Keen Perception:' Hiroto is a skilled analyst and very insightful, his intelligence is also high, shown from his ability to plan effectively and see to the heart of a situation and when fighting an opponent he is able to most of the times deduce an opponent’s zanpakuto ability and then come up with an effective counter adaptation in a short amount of time. Enhanced Agility: '''His speed has been revered throughout the Soul Society. Rightfully so, as his greatest asset is his nimbleness on the battlefield, capable of disposing his enemies both swiftly and brutally. '''Enhanced Strength: He is never short on offense, which has enabled him to take on even the strongest of opponents and still manage to match their strength in battle. He can easily kill most enemies by destroying vital organs with pin-point strikes. 'Zanpakuto' Kyogetsu'' ''(京月,Radiant Moon)'' Kyogetsu's unreleased form takes the shape of a normal length blue hilted katana with two black bent out of shape prongs as guards, inside a black sheath. ' Shikai': Kyogetsu in shikai state become in an oversised sword, the sword has a black blade with a silver edge and spiked curve on the bottom with gold a guard, the hilt and the bandages that surround it become purple. The cloth can also be used to swing the weapon like a flail and toss it at opponents for mid-range combat the tang seems to react to Hiroto's reiatsu. '''Shikai Special Ability': The special ability of Hiroto's shikai form relies on the information gathered from individual and stores it within the hilt of the sword by his Shikai. With the knowledge of an enemy's weaknesses and strengths, both on the surface and the genetic level, the blade of Hiroto's shikai can create a perfect adaptation using materialized data. This adaptation changes from enemy to enemy is the Hiroto's set of abilities. Against enemies with water-type techniques, Hiroto often gains electrical powers or immunity to water pressure. Once that oponent is defeated, data on the battle is forever part of the Hiroto arsenal, where power of the Hiroto is upgraded. The next adaptation that is made is significantly stronger. This means that Hiroto becomes more dangerous as the battle progresses. Aside, he cant fight multiple opponents with multiple adapting ablities. Hiroto can mentally choose which kind of abilities he wishes to create based off of any previous version. Bankai:Muteki Kyogetsu(無敵京月,Invincible Radiant Moon) Under Construction Hollowfication Under Construction '' 'Trivia '''﻿